Satu Atap
by Asaka Shinju
Summary: apa kalian pernah merasakan bagaimana galaunya pikiran kalian saat melihat seorang pemuda yang 'wah tampan, wah seksi, dan wah keren' tinggal—tentunya tanpa persetujuan kalian—di apartement atau rumah kalian? Mengaku sebagai suami kalian? Judul gaje. :3


Hei, kalian para wanita—perempuan—gadis—dan sebangsanya, apa kalian pernah merasakan bagaimana galaunya pikiran kalian saat melihat seorang pemuda yang 'wah tampan, wah seksi, dan wah keren' tinggal—tentunya tanpa persetujuan kalian—di _apartement_ atau rumah kalian? Mengaku sebagai suami kalian? Apalagi orang itu egois dan tak tahu diri? Tambahan, juga mesum?

Tanya saja pada tiga gadis cantik berikut ini. Mereka sudah merasakan bagaimana stress-nya mengurusi pria-pria—mesum dan juga nakal—yang mengaku sebagai suami mereka.

.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC—banget, AU, ide pasaran, abal beserta sejenisnya.**

**SasuHina – NaruSaku – SaiIno**

"**Don't like, don't read!"**

.

.

.

**Hinata's POV**

Panasnya hari ini … aku tidak menyangka, padahal baru saja kemarin hujan sangat deras. Menyebalkan.

Oh, hai! Maaf, aku sampai lupa mengenalkan diri pada kalian. Baiklah, namaku Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata. Pasti kalian tahu, 'kan, Hyuuga itu siapa. Ya, klan yang memiliki mata aneh berwarna lavender. Tapi aku tidak menyesal di lahirkan dalam marga itu.

Kalian percaya, hari ini sangat panas, padahal ini musim gugur. Kejadian langka!

"Ha-hatchi …! Kurasa ada yang membicarakanku."

Yang barusan bersin adalah salah satu sahabatku, Sakura. Dia adalah gadis cantik berambut _soft pink_ dan mata _emerald_ indah yang bercahaya. Mudah saja mengenalinya, karena rambutnya yang berwarna langka dan menarik sangat mencolok di tengah keramaian.

Sakura adalah gadis hiperaktif dan semangat, dia banyak memiliki teman karena sifatnya yang mudah bergaul dan ceria. Berbeda sekali denganku yang pemalu dan tertutup, tapi begini-begini aku juga memiliki banyak teman. Yah, memang tidak seberapa dibandingkan teman Sakura, soalnya mereka sendiri yang mendekatiku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat mereka mau berteman denganku, tapi aku berusaha berpikiran positif saja, masih untung aku memiliki teman.

"Hinata, Sakura! Maaf lama."

Kalau yang tadi adalah Ino. Nama lengkapnya Yamanaka Ino. Ino sama saja dengan Sakura, ceria, periang, hiperaktif, dan mudah bergaul. Kurasa tidak perlu lagi aku menjelaskan siapa Ino. Kalian tentu tahu, gadis berambut pirang ikat _ponytail_, mata _aquamarine_, dan poni yang menutupi mata sebelah kanannya.

"Kau ini! Capek tahu."

Mendengar Sakura berbicara ketus terhadap Ino, aku tertawa kecil, karena tahu Sakura hanya bercanda. Ino tertawa seraya menepuk pundak Sakura, membuat Sakura melotot kearahnya.

Ino baru saja selesai piket. Awalnya kami bingung, tumben-tumbennya Ino mau melakukan pekerjaan yang merepotkan baginya. Biasanya, Ino akan menyuruh—mengancam—Chouji yang lemah—apa? Ada yang keberatan?—yang sangat menurut padanya.

"'Kan aku sudah minta maaf," Sakura menghela napas lelah mendengar permintaan maaf Ino, lalu gadis _soft pink_ tersebut tersenyum dan merangkul kami menuju _café_ terdekat.

* * *

><p>Setelah kami berjalan sambil bercanda menuju <em>café<em> yang kebetulan berada tak jauh dari kami, kami memesan makanan dan bercanda lagi. Menyenangkan rasanya memiliki sahabat seperti mereka.

"Bagaimana pelajaran tadi?" tanya Sakura pada kami berdua.

Dapat kulihat Ino mendengus kesal—dan aku tahu apa penyebabnya. Bayangkan saja, kalian sudah datang pagi sekali dan duduk rapi di kelas, ternyata gurunya tidak ada yang datang. Pelajaran Kakashi-_sensei_ … oh, _sensei_ yang satu ini tidak usah ditanyakan. Bahkan tanpa ragu dia tidak masuk ke kelas sama sekali. Kurenai-_sensei_ tidak masuk karena mendadak sakit, begitupun dengan Anko-_sensei_. Sementara Iruka-_sensei_ ada tugas mendadak yang tidak dapat dihindari.

"Kami tidak belajar sama sekali," jawab Ino sembari mengobrak-abrik tasnya untuk mencari dompetnya untuk membayar makanan yang dia beli di _café_—kebetulan kami sudah tiba.

Sakura berdecak kagum, "Oh, ya? Menyenangkan!"

Lagi-lagi Ino mendengus kesal, ia menjitak pelan jidat Sakura, "Menyenangkan bagaimana. Tahu begitu, lebih baik aku tidak masuk. Soalnya, saat itu film yang kutunggu-tunggu akan tamat—dan aku sangat menantikannya."

Aku tersenyum kecil mendengar keluh kesah sahabatku, Ino. Sembari memakan Chocholate _Cake_ pesananku, aku tetap diam mendengar keluhan, cerita, dan curhatan sahabat-sahabatku. Tak jarang Ino dan Sakura bertengkar memperebutkan siapa yang paling tampan di antara pria pujaannya. Sakura memihak Sasori, dan Ino memihak Gaara. Tanpa sadar aku tertawa melihat tingkah kekanakan mereka.

"Sudah kukatakan Saso-_pyon_ yang paling tampan!" Sakura masih tetap keukeuh dengan pendapatnya.

Ino tentu saja tidak terima, "Gaara-_nyan_ yang paling keren!"

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala mendengarnya. Oh, apa mereka tidak malu melihat semua pengunjung memperhatikan kami dengan tatapan geli dan bingung?

Aku yang tidak teriak—yang berarti paling waras—saja malu.

"Hmph … apa pantas, cowok panda seperti itu dipanggil –_nyan_? Dia 'kan, panda! Bukan kucing," Sakura menyeringai mengejek pada Ino dan panggilan –_nyan_ yang diberikan Ino pada Gaara.

"Kurasa pantas-pantas saja. Memangnya, cocok bayi seperti Sasori dipanggil –_pyon_? Seperti kelinci saja," Ino balas mengejek. Sakura mencibir.

Ayolah, kapan ini akan berakhir?

"Hinata—" sudah kuduga, ini tidak akan berakhir sebelum aku memihak pada salah satu di antara mereka, "—siapa yang lebih baik, Sasori atau Gaara?"

Aku memutar bola mataku bosan. Dua-duanya baik. Dua-duanya tampan. Dua-duanya keren. Dua-duanya idola sekolah. Dua-duanya pandai. Dua-duanya merah—ini mungkin tidak penting, tapi percayalah, mereka berdua merah! Rambutnya maksudku. Tapi, siapa yang lebih baik?

"Me-mereka berdua sa-sama saja, menurutku."

Aku tahu, kalau jawabanku seperti ini, akan lebih panjang lagi masalahnya.

"Menurutmu, Sasori itu bagaimana?" _aquamarine_ Ino berkilat saat menatapku. Entah apa maksud kilatan itu, aku tidak tahu—tidak dapat mengartikannya.

"Ma-manis, dan ju-juga ramah."

"Kalau Gaara?" giliran _emerald_ milik Sakura yang berkilat.

"Ta-tampan dan keren, ta-tapi … dia dingin."

Ino terlonjak senang mengetahui Gaara mendapatkan tiga poin dariku. Menurut Ino, sifat dingin Gaara lah yang membuatnya nampak lebih berkilau dan lebih keren. Sementara Ino sedang senang, Sakura justru kecewa. Namun, setelah aku membisikkan kalau Sasori juga tak kalah dari Gaara, Sakura menjadi semangat lagi.

* * *

><p>Setelah puas makan-makan selama kurang lebih satu jam di <em>café<em>—jangan tanya kenapa begitu lama, kami memutuskan untuk pulang. Berhubung kami tinggal di _apartement_ yang berbeda, kami hanya bisa berpisah di gang yang jaraknya sekitar dua blok dari _apartement_-ku. Sementara Sakura dan Ino masih harus menaiki kereta untuk sampai di _apartement_-nya.

Aku tinggal di _apartement_, yah … bisa dikatakan kabur dari rumah. Aku hanya merasa tidak betah tinggal di rumah dikarenakan tindakan ayah dan kakak laki-lakiku yang selalu semena-mena. Untung saja Hanabi—kakak perempuanku—rutin mengirimiku uang saku untuk biaya _apartement _setiap bulan. Sementara uang jajanku aku cari dari hasil kerja paruh waktuku bersama Ino, Sakura, dan Tenten—sahabatku yang lain.

Kalau Sakura, dia tinggal di tempat yang berbeda dengan orang tuanya … sama denganku, dia kabur. Tapi alasannya berbeda denganku. Kalau aku karena serasa melakukan 'kerja rodi', Sakura karena dijodohkan. Sakura sebenarnya sudah berkali-kali menolak perjodohan itu, tetapi orang tuanya bersikeras menerimanya. Gadis manis berambut _soft pink_ itu tentu saja merasa kesal karena dipaksa, makanya, dia kabur. Berterimakasihlah pada Guren-_san_—pemilik _apartemen_ yang ditempati Sakura—yang merupakan sahabat ibunya hingga diberikan diskon.

Ino … yah, untuk masalah Ino aku tidak tahu. Secara garis kecil yang aku tahu, dia hanya ingin mencari kebebasan. Itu saja. Bisa dikatakan hanya ikutan dan belajar mandiri.

* * *

><p>Akhirnya aku tiba juga di <em>apartemen<em>-ku. Naik menggunakan lift menuju lantai tujuh, lalu berjalan tidak cukup jauh, dan carilah kamar bernomor 0723. Baiklah, aku mengerti … kenapa aku memilih lantai yang cukup berada di atas, entahlah, aku merasa angka pada nomor kamar _apartement_-ku ini spesial. Itu saja …

Cklek—

Eh, sejak kapan kamar _apartement_-ku tidak terkunci? Jangan-jangan … ah, mungkin aku hanya lupa menguncinya sebelum berangkat sekolah pagi tadi. Tapi, tapi—

"_Okaeri_ ."

_Tadaima_, ucapku dalam hati. Siapa, sih, orang yang berada di _apartement_-ku. Seingatku, aku tidak membiarkan satu orang pun masuk kedalam sini, apalagi pemuda.

Tunggu, pemuda kataku. Berarti, dia itu laki-laki?

A-ah, aku merasakan firasat buruk sekarang.

Tak mau ambil pusing, aku lebih memilih melepas sepatu terlebih dahulu, membiarkan suara langkah makin mendekat ke arahku. Aku dapat mendengar suara langkah itu makin dekat, dekat, dan berhenti.

"Kenapa tidak mengucapkan salam?"

Suara siapa ini? Seperti suara laki-laki—seperti dugaanku.

"Hei," hening sejenak, sementara aku masih sibuk melepas sepatu, "Sudahlah, aku lapar. Buatkan makan malam, ini sudah jam tujuh, kau telat. Kemana saja kau ini?"

Tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu menceramahiku bak seorang suami yang mengetahui istrinya pulang telat karena—

—istrinya? Suami?

Merasa curiga, aku membalikkan badanku, percayalah, aku lebih baik mati daripada melihat pemandangan yang tepat berada di hadapanku saat ini; pemuda tampan dengan mata _onyx_, rambut jabrik ke belakang—_emo_, tubuh tinggi, badan 'wah seksi', apalagi melihat dia hanya memakai handuk yang hanya menutupi bagian pinggang hingga paha, dan … dan … aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat yang hampir saja 'terjun' dari hidungku.

Jangan pingsan sekarang, _kami_-_sama_ ..."K-ka-kau si-si-siapa?" tanyaku super gugup dan super malu.

Alis pemuda itu mengerut, dari raut wajahnya dia tampak tidak terima—tersinggung—dengan pertanyaan yang kuberikan.

"Ck! Kau ini, masa' kau lupa pada suamimu sendiri!"

E-eh, apa katanya? Suami? Sua … mi? APA!

Bruk—!

"Oi! Kenapa pingsan?"

.

.

.

**Sakura's POV**

"Aku duluan, Odeko."

"Ya, pig. Hati-hatilah …"

Aku menghela napas lelah setelah Ino meninggalkanku. Kenapa _apartement_-ku harus yang paling jauh, sih? Tidak seru. Mana harus naik kereta dua kali. Tahu kalau _apartement_ milik Guren-_san_ sejauh ini, lebih baik aku menumpang di tempat Hinata atau Ino. Dan patungan untuk membayar sewanya.

Wuuush~

Dinginnya … padahal tadi begitu panas. Musim gugur kali ini benar-benar aneh.

Aku menggosokkan tanganku di sekitar lengan—menghangatkan diri. Entah kenapa, aku merasa akan ada hal aneh yang akan terjadi nanti. Apa hanya perasaanku, atau memang benar-benar akan terjadi sesuatu?

Terkejut mendapati tangan yang memegang pundakku, aku menoleh. Aku terkejut mengetahui siapa yang melakukannya, kakak kelasku, orang yang kusukai, Sasori.

"Sakura, 'kan?" tanyanya, aku mengangguk. "Mau pulang?" tanyanya lagi, aku mengangguk lagi.

Sasori yang melihatku hanya menggeleng dan mengangguk dan menggeleng tertawa, membuat wajahku persis seperti warna rambutku.

"Mau bareng? Kebetulan rumah kita searah, 'kan?"

"Bo-boleh."

"Ah, keretanya sudah tiba. Ayo," Sasori menggandeng lenganku! Sasori menggandengku!

Tidak peduli ini konyol atau tidak, tapi aku berjanji aku tidak akan mencuci tanganku!

* * *

><p>Selama di dalam kereta, kami hanya diam. Sementara Sasori sibuk membaca novel yang kutahu milik sepupunya—Gaara, aku sibuk mendiamkan detak jantungku yang berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tapi kalau hening seperti ini rasanya bosan, ya?<p>

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasori membuat lamunanku buyar.

"E-eh? Apa?" ingin rasanya kukutuk mulutku yang entah kenapa tertular gagapnya Hinata.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu merah, kau demam?" tangan kanan Sasori segera menyentuh keningku, sedang yang kiri menyentuh keningnya sendiri, memeriksa suhu tubuhku.

"TIdak! Aku … aku tidak apa-apa," dengan kasar, aku segera menyingkirkan tangan Sasori, membuat sang empunya sedikit terkejut—aku pun begitu. Tiba-tiba saja atmosfer sekitar kami berubah menjadi canggung, dia masih tetap berada di hadapanku, sedang aku entah memikirkan apa, "Ehem! Hehe …"

Melihat aku tertawa garing seperti itu, dapat kulihat Sasori ikut tertawa—geli—walaupun sebentar.

Akhirnya kami tiba juga hingga tujuan. Sasori yang awalnya ingin mengantarku pulang karena bahaya gadis berjalan sendirian tidak jadi, karena aku menolaknya secara halus dengan alasan aku gadis yang kuat dan berani—memang begitu kenyataannya—jika ada yang macam-macam pun tak segan-segan kuhabisi dia dengan karate yang diajarkan oleh ibuku.

* * *

><p>"Sakura!"<p>

Dengan cepat kutolehkan kepalaku kearah panggilan tersebut. Dapat kulihat Guren-_san_ berlari dengan tergesa-gesa ke arahku. Ada apa dengannya? Aku terus saja bertanya dalam hati.

"Ada apa, Guren-_san_?" tanyaku seraya memberikan botol berisi air mineral—yang kebetulan kubawa—padanya yang sedang bertumpu pada lutut dan mengambil napas.

"Terima kasih," ia mengambil botol itu dari tanganku dan menghabisinya setengah. "Kamarmu … begini, saat aku ingin menagih tunggakan kamar apartement pada Jiraiya, kulihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik masuk ke kamarmu."

Aku ingat Jiraiya, pemilik kamar yang berada tidak jauh dari kamarku yang selalu mabuk, judi, dan berhutang. Jangan tanya kenapa aku tahu, berterima kasihlah pada sahabatku, Ino, yang tahu segalanya. Tapi masalahnya sekarang bukanlah kakek mesum berambut jabrik putih itu, melainkan pemuda pirang yang Guren-_san_ katakan. Kalau dia benar-benar masuk ke kamarku berarti …

"Kenapa dia bisa masuk?" tanyaku menatap Guren-_san_ curiga.

"Awaknya aku ingin melarangnya masuk, tapi karena dia bilang padaku kalau dia keluargamu, ya kuizinkan masuk."

"Terima kasih atas infonya, Guren-_san_," tanpa berpikir lebih panjang, segera saja aku berlari menuju kamar _apartement_-ku yang berada di lantai lima, tak menghiraukan Guren-_san_ yang melambai ke arahku.

Sudah kuduga! Aku tidak memiliki sahabat berambut pirang kecuali Shion-_senpai_, Temari-_senpai_, dan Ino, apalagi keluarga, laki-laki pula.

Berarti benar dugaanku, dia pencuri pakaian dalam, menjijikkan!

Cklek—BRAAAK!

"Hei kau! Keluar dari kamarku SEKARANG!"

Drap drap drap—GUBRAK! Prang!

Aku segera berlari menuju arah suara itu. Kulihat pemuda berambut pirang jabrik terjatuh di bawah meja dan piring berserakan di sekitarnya. Ia mengenakan kaos hitam bergambar spiral di tengahnya dan memakai celana panjang berwarna oranye, mata _sapphire_, kulit tan, dan terdapat tiga garis berbentuk kumis kucing di sekitar pipinya.

Tapi sekarang itu tidak penting, yang penting adalah siapa pemuda ini dan mengapa ia bisa berada di kamarku?

Dengan wajah menyeramkan—tapi tetap cantik—aku mengangkat tubuhnya dengan mencengkram erat kerah lehernya, membuat wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Ma-maaf, _ma_ _cherie_ … aku janji, tidak akan memecahkan piring lagi," mataku membulat saat dia memanggilku '_ma_ _cherie_', "Kau tahu sendiri 'kan, suamimu ini tidak bisa masak …"

Segera saja kujatuhkan dia ke lantai dengan wajah melongo.

"Tadi kau memanggilku apa?" untung saja kesadaranku sudah pulih seketika.

"_Ma cherie_ …?"

Satu detik …

Dua detik …

Tiga detik …

Empat detik …

Lima detik …

Ctik!

Sekarang pelipisku sudah berbentuk perempatan jalan, jadi siap-siap saja kau, rubah.

"SHANNAROOO–!"

"HUWAAAA ...!"

.

.

.

**Ino's POV**

"_Konbawa_, Ino-_chan_," sapa penghuni kamar yang bedara di sebelah kamarku.

"_Konbawa_, Tayuya-_san_," balasku menyapa seraya tersenyum riang.

Ya, Yamanaka harus selalu riang bagaimanapun juga dan dimanapun juga. Tapi siapa sih yang seenaknya mengatakan itu. Bagaimanapun juga, Yamanaka itu manusia. Tidak harus selalu riang seperti karakter _Anime_ di salah satu komik kesukaan kakakku yang kalau tidak salah karangannya Masashi Kishimoto itu. Tau ah gelap apa nama judulnya.

Lelahnya. Ternyata benar-benar menyebalkan kalau piket sendirian. Lagipula kemana Chouji saat itu? Anak gen—maaf, besar itu tidak ada hari ini. Aneh sekali. Pasti ada apa-apanya!

"Hhh …" desahan lelah keluar dari mulutku. Entah kenapa aku ingin langsung tidur sekarang juga.

Setelah melepas sepatu dan mencuci muka, aku melangkah ke kamar, kemudian merebahkan tubuhku di atas kasurku yang em—eh, kok keras?

"U-ughh—berat …" terdengar rintihan seseorang—tepatnya pemuda karena suaranya yang berat—dari bawah selimut, membuatku terlonjak kaget dan segera menyikap selimut tersebut. Kalian percaya, mata _aquamarine_ milikku membesar sekarang! kenapa? Pertanyaan retoris! Tentu saja aku terkejut setelah mendapati seorang laki-laki 'sinting' yang tertidur lelap di kasurku! Hei, kasurku! Kamarku!

.

.

.

Bagaimana perasaan kalian jika seperti itu?

.

.

.

—**Tsuzuku.**

Sankyuu for reading. Sebelumnya, note-nya bakalan panjang, harap maklum … saya butuh tempat curhat.

**K-note [start] **— E'he~ /senyum polos ala Russia. Satu lagi fict gaje dariku /pundung bareng Canada. Hiksu~ fict sebelumnya mungkin bakal lama update, soalnya … males ngelanjutin /dor. E'he~ jangan dikeroyok, dong~ fict itu udah terlanjur gaje … jadi males ngelanjutinnya.

**K-note [problema]** — Masalah kenapa aku males ngelanjutin fict gaje itu, karena aku banyak masalah! Banyak—! /ngacak-ngacak rambut. **1) **Orang-orang di kelas banyak yang nggak mau piket, menyebabkan aku yang harus bersih-bersih bareng temen—sambil nunggu dijemput—dan diakhiri dengan teparnya di atas kasur, membuat malas menyentuh lappie atau kompie. **2)** Masalah keluarga—yang tidak perlu diceritakan (padahal cuma masalah berantem sama adek doang). **3)** Masalah tug—ARRGHHH! Tugas! Aku banyak tugas. Tugas numpuk! Dan … aku malas melanjutkannya. **4)** Aku terkena virus Hetalia. Jadi, aku lebih sering 'nongkrong' di fandom seberang. Sekarang aja banyak ketinggalan fict SH baru.

**K-note [story] **— Oke, pairing di sini meliputi … SasuHina—YEAH! **MY** OTP! (ingat, OTP ini menurutku! Tuh, udah di **bold** sama di underline) /dikeroyok gara-gara rusuh. Ada juga NaruSaku—slight SasoSaku dan GaaSaku. Dan terakhir SaiIno—slight GaaIno. Ehm … mungkin SaiIno-nya cuma dikit, mengingat otakku lebih maju ke SH/NS. Tapi fict ini fokus ke SH dan HinaSakuIno friendship~ /nebarin bunga kiku. Di sini mungkin romance-nya nggak bakalan kerasa. E'he~ become one with me, da~? /ditoel kran Russia.

**K-note [OOT] **— Hei, baru-baru—padahal baru setahun yang lalu—ini aku lagi palinlop sama pirate!UKSpa (nggak ada yang nanya!). Tapi, AsaKiku, USUK, sama FrUK tetap dihati~ /peluk-peluk tétéh 'Ndon sama mas Nethere. Hei, aku juga palinlop sama AuSwiss, lho /dordordor. Hei, aku AWESOME, lho /dikeroyok rame-rame. Hei, kalian tahu … Japan itu … uke idaman! Dia itu moe bangeee~t—! /kabur sebelum dikeroyok.

**K-note [finish] **— Sebagai penutupan, mind to review? Oh iya, ini "Not for sale—ehem, not for SHDL". Kenapa? Mengingat saya bakalan update lama dan pasti selesainya akan memakan waktu berbulan-bulan yang membuat melewati batas waktu SHDL. Kenapa? Karena males … /dor.


End file.
